


One Small Miracle

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill, movie 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	One Small Miracle

**Title:** One Small Miracle  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill, movie 'verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Konami, Christopher Gans, Roger Avery and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Minor @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

She doesn’t let the guilt get to her here, knows that this place feeds on it. Learned that lesson, the hard way, when the thoughts crept their way out of hiding and the fog and darkness snuck inside to feast.

It’s a small thing, wanting this. Even if it burns her up all over knowing that her daughter is out there somewhere, victim to God only knows what, it doesn’t stop her from _wanting_ it.

Cybil’s hands on her, this minor sin, they’re what’s keeping her from spinning out of control. What’s keeping her alive. She won’t give it up.


End file.
